Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium having stored thereon a respiratory instruction program, a respiratory instruction apparatus, a respiratory instruction system, and a respiratory instruction processing method, and in particular, relates to a storage medium having stored thereon a respiratory instruction program, a respiratory instruction apparatus, a respiratory instruction system, and a respiratory instruction processing method that instruct a user to regulate the timing of the user's breathing.
Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, as described in “Wagaya De Kenkou! Wii Fit Official Tettei Katsuyou Book”, edited by Eiji Odagiri, Shufu To Seikatsu Sha Co., Ltd., p. 18 (hereinafter referred to as “Non-patent Document 1”), there is a game apparatus that, based on the size of a displayed circle, instructs a user to regulate the timing of the user's breathing. For example, a game apparatus described in Non-patent Document 1 prompts a user to take an inspiratory action by displaying a circle by gradually reducing the circle, and prompts the user to take an expiratory action by displaying the circle by gradually enlarging the circle.
However, the game apparatus described in Non-patent Document 1 represents, only by a change such as enlargement/reduction of the circle, the time when the user takes an expiratory action or an inspiratory action. Thus, at a particular time, the user cannot recognize how much longer they are to breathe in or breathe out, and therefore may not smoothly repeat respiratory actions, because of losing control of their breathing at the time when the inspiratory action switches to the expiratory action, or having excess breath at the time when the expiratory action switches to the inspiratory action.